Anchor bolts for securing framing to a concrete foundation are often placed into concrete when the concrete is poured, but the exact location of the bolts is often unknown. The placement of the bolts is often a guess of where anchors are eventually needed. The anchors, however, are preferably located within a middle third of wood framing placed on top of the concrete. The pre-placed anchors (i.e., anchors placed during an initial concrete pour) are often located in the wrong spot and/or are off center and do not appropriately support the wall and corresponding structure. The pre-placed anchors then have to be replaced with an appropriately positioned anchor. New anchors may be created by drilling a hole in the poured and now cured concrete and placing a bolt within the hole. However, the new bolt may not reach a sufficient depth for building codes, and may not provide as strong a connection to the foundation as anchors inserted during an initial concrete pour.
Thus, a need exists for an anchor that may be positioned within concrete after the concrete has been poured and which extends to a sufficient depth.